Novus Reality
by Jacob108
Summary: AU. After an event transpired, Lloyd suddenly woke up to a new world. Now, he needs to find the others that was brought here with him and go back home to Ninjago. But the others don't remember anything and now they're being hunted. Feel them struggle at their novus reality.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. I'm kind of new here. Which means this is my first fic. So hey! I really don't know what to say. This is basically a story I thought of and wanted to share with you guys.**

 **So here it is, but wait.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.**

 **(Even though the way I said it kind of sounds like I'm lying)**

* * *

Prologue

 _Because of the light from the designated hole at the center of the ceiling in the room, only a silhouette of a four-armed man was seen standing. He was waiting for an answer from a girl he had captured days ago. Now, he needs to know her answer._

 _He already commanded his minions to take the girl to him once she's made a decision. An answer._

 _All he had to do was wait._

 _It was right then that the majestic doors opened to reveal two of his minions dragging the girl to the light. Her midnight hair glared into the darkness._

 _The two guards escaped the room to give their master and the prisoner privacy._

 _"Have you got an answer?" The man said turning around. The girl clearly thought her answer through._

 _The girl stood up to show the chains on her hands. "You cheated." said Nya in a quiet voice but audible enough. "You left me with no choice."_

 _The four armed man started to walk around her, as if he was the predator, circling his prey. He raised his arm. Soon the chains on her unbuckled. "So what do you desire?" He asked once more. "What it is that you want?"_

 _The water ninja bowed her head, thinking things through._

 _"What do you wish for, for the last time?" The figure approached the light to reveal his true form._

 _She finally raised her head, ready for an answer. "I wish-" She stopped, preparing herself._

 _..._

 _"I wish all of us away." Nya wished to the jinn in front of her._

 _Nadakhan was startled at such a naïve wish. After a few seconds of thinking, the jinn smiled. "You're wish is my command." He stepped away for a moment to show her a teapot the jinn took from a pedestal. It was the Teapot of Tyrahn, Nadakhan's home for hundreds of years._

 _Nadakhan was in the middle of pointing the teapot to Nya when loud cracking and rocks crumbling sounded. The right side of the room came collapsing out._

 _The jiin ignored the teapot then floated to the large gaping hole on the wall._

 _The view outside was unbelievable. The whole realm was collapsing. Islands were crumbling and taking their contents with it. "What did you do!?" He shouted to Nya. The whole island chains were being sucked by something like a vortex under them._

 _Nya, with her hands free, took the teapot. "You deserve this."_

 _The jinn was still comprehending the events. 'How did this happen?' thought the jinn._

 _"I told you, you left me with no choice." Nya explained. With the teapot in her hands, she opened it._

 _"No!" Nadakhan got sucked into the teapot as he kept shrinking into the teapot's mouth._

 _"Noooooooo!"_

 _The walls kept crumbling and cracking as Nya stay stood in the middle of the room. The ceiling was falling but she didn't care. "I hope this works". Her whole body then turned into pure water and splashed to the floor._

 _Just as then did the whole building fell apart._

* * *

 **I'll be posting the first chapter about hours from now cause I'm still editing it for final touches.**

 **So, what do you think? Was it good? Please leave a review or something and some constructive criticism if ever my story needs something else like emotions or descriptions or something. Anything.**

 **Please don't read my profile. It's like two years old (Don't know why I created it when I didn't have any stories at the time or commented to others stories using the account.). I'm gonna be embarrassed.**

 **So. Review, it'll be like support or motivation for me to write faster.**


	2. Party in the USA

**The first chapter is HERE guys! Technically, Chapter 2 on Fanfiction but hey, it's just a label.**

 **This is a little bit longer than what I imagined. It's almost 5000 words. And I couldn't break this into bits and pieces of smaller chapters because, well I already wrote it. Much better that way.**

 **Hint: This story is a mystery one so I'll be throwing of clues at everywhere. The details.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Party in the USA**

Lloyd opened his eyes.

He could see he was in a dark room. The surface he was lying on was soft. Clearly, it was a bed.

 _'Where am I?'_ he thought

He got up from the bed. It was a big bed from the looks of it. It was colored green.

Lloyd didn't know where he was or how he got there. He tried to remember what happened but there was some muffled sounds coming from the walls. They sound like beats of drums. They were in rhythm.

The green ninja didn't know what to do. He only comprehended that the room was a bedroom. Most of the stuff inside was green.

Moving toward one of the doors, he opened it. The rhythmic sounds was more audible. It was music. Lloyd tried to remember once more but all he can think of are echoes. Voices that were echoing in his mind. It sounded like Sensei Wu. But it was gibberish at the moment.

Lloyd found himself in the hallway going left or right. The wall in front of him was made of glass that opens to a large balcony. Since he could see the outside, Lloyd saw that he was in the second floor of whatever house he was in.

Lloyd followed the music bombarding the halls. He moved to the left and saw more people. They were either in pairs on in groups. They were talking to each other while drinking. The lights were dim though so he couldn't see everything. _'What is happening here?_ ' He continued walking.

The music was getting louder that Lloyd was sure it came from the floor below.

Lloyd's head ached. Something was happening. He could see his sensei telling him something.

"Find them" his sensei's words echoed. Lloyd had to keep his hold on the nearby table to maintain his balance.

 _'I need to find them'_ Lloyd told himself.

He went downstairs. There were a lot more people in there. The lights were dancing and so were the people. The music was very loud.

"Moving my hips like yeah..." the music said.

"I need to find them." Lloyd said out loud. He went into the party. There were a lot of people.

'Maybe they're here.'

Lloyd was going to shout their name but the music was too loud.

Lloyd was going to survey the people when somebody approached him. The strange was a boy about his age. He had dirty blonde hair with sunglasses on.

"Great party, dude!" The stranger shouted through the music. "Party in the USA!" He sang, synchronizing along with the song.

 _'USA? Where's that?_ ' He tried to remember his sensei's words. But he couldn't because of all the distractions. It gave him headaches.

"I'm sorry but where am I?" Lloyd asked the stranger who was still partying.

"Lloydo, Lloydo, Lloydo." The stranger teased as if he knew Lloyd. "You are at the best party in the USA. Why don't you get a drink?" The stranger had his hand on Lloyd's shoulder.

Lloyd tried to shove his arm away. "No! I don't need-"

"Don't worry, I'll get you some!" The stranger said through the loud rhythm. He then left him standing.

Lloyd moved from where he was. Checking each face that he bumps with. 'Where are they?'

He moved from one crowd to another. The house he was surely big. He didn't know if he was in the living room or any other room for that matter.

Feeling someone touch his shoulder, Lloyd looked over to see who it was. It was another stranger. The music has also changed to another one as the lights were still blinking. The girl was smiling too.

"Hey boss!" She yelled. "Why don't you have a drink?" She said in a very innocent manner.

Lloyd didn't know what to do. He was very confused at the moment. These stranger knew him but he doesn't remember them.

"Hello!?" The girl waved her hands in front of him. "Garmadon, are you there?"

The waving hands returned Lloyd's thoughts. "Do you know anyone by the name of Cole?" Lloyd suddenly exclaimed. He asked her since he was not getting anywhere and she seemed to know him.

"Yes." The auburn haired girl started dancing to the chorus. "I love this song!"

The green ninja noticed she wasn't in focus.

"Please don't fire me to what I'm about to do!" The girl stated. Lloyd was starting to leave her when she suddenly grabbed him and kissed him right there.

It was Lloyd's first kiss and he didn't know it would happen right now.

Maybe he's dreaming?

Surely, Lloyd was panicking inside.

...

Lloyd pulled her away after a couple of seconds of looking at her while she was kissing him. She tasted like-. "Where's Cole?" he suddenly asked, trying not to sound embarrassed.

Lloyd heart was fluttering from the event and now just he realized that he had his first kiss, on a mysterious house from a girl that he didn't know.

"I don't know any-" those were the last words Lloyd heard before he blacked out.

* * *

 _"Lloyd listen to me." He heard Sensei Wu. "We are running out of time."_

 _The walls around them started to crumble. "Nya has done her part of the plan." His sensei continued. Lloyd didn't do anything but listen to him._

 _"Because of the wish, you and the others will be sent to another world. All of you will not remember who you are but you will have a false identity for you to fit in the other world."_

 _Sensei Wu started to walk away from him but he still faced Lloyd while giving the instructions._

 _"But you will Lloyd. Some day in that world, you will remember everything without any outside force. This is because you are special. But the others."_

 _The floor was now crumbling and Sensei Wu was floating in midair. Lloyd tried to save him until he realized he doesn't need saving. The background faded to black. Was he in the universe? There were stars all around._

 _"Don't move!" his sensei commanded. "Find them."_

 _Those words echoed through Lloyd mind._

 _"Because of the false identity, they will not remember each other. Make them remember Lloyd."_

 _Everything was now dark._

 _"But that is not your first priority."_

 _"Sir?"_

 _Voices were filling Lloyd's mind. Sensei Wu was still standing there but there were all other voices talking. "What's happening!?"_

 _"...party in the USA."_

 _"Your first priority..."_

 _"Sir?"_

 _"Don't fire me..."_

 _"... yeah ..."_

 _"...go back home"_

 _"Lloyd"_

 _"Sir?"_

 _"Wake up."_

 _"Use the book!"_

 _"Sir?"_

 _"Can you hear me!?"_

 _"Sir!?"_

* * *

"Sir! You need to wake up!"

Lloyd jumped from where he was sleeping. He sat up, startled by the dream. No. Not a dream. 'A memory I remember.'

"Sir, I am sorry to wake you up but this is urgent." Lloyd looked to the direction of the voice. There was someone with a tuxedo on. He looked like he was in his forty's. He talked in a calm way.

Lloyd didn't know where he was. But he was in a sofa. And he had to ask, "Is this my house?" he looked around while asking.

The man was surprised by the question. "Why yes, sir."

Lloyd nodded. This was his other life. His false identity. But he couldn't remember the memories of this other identity.

"Please sir, there is an emergency meeting at the company." The man cut him off from his thoughts. _'Company? What company?'_ Lloyd asked himself.

He stood up from the sofa and looked around. The ceiling opened to the second floor but there were no stairs leading to it. As for the room, it opened to the other rooms, rather than having doors. It looked quite spacious, actually.

But there was something weird about it. It was clean. _'Wasn't there a party here yesterday?'_

As if the man heard his thoughts, he answered his question accidentally. "Don't worry, sir. Every room has been cleaned. The guests have been sent home. It all went according to your schedule."

The man, who Lloyd thinks is his butler or some kind of assistant, said things Lloyd didn't understand. _'Schedule? I have a schedule?'_

This other Lloyd sure was strict on his parties. He had a schedule to send all the guests home and then have the rooms cleaned.

Lloyd walked outside with his assistant following him. The outside looked wonderful. There was a swimming people. There were also tables and a grilling set. The sun was also shining happily. Was this really all his?

"Sir, there is a meeting at 9 o'clock and you are needed."

Lloyd ignored him. It's been sometime since he was on vacation. First, he saved Ninjago from the Overlord. Then Zane was gone. After that, there was Chen and then the Preeminent. He really wanted to relax at least.

"And also, no one will know about the party."

The ninja turned around to face the man. He didn't know his name. He wants to ask him something from the man but he doesn't know his name. He also doesn't want to give away his identity and that the previous Lloyd has remembered the real events that transpired his life. But this caused him to forget his false identity. When Lloyd thinks about it, it would be hard to have two lives stuck in your head.

But he doesn't want to give way his position. "What's your name, again? Sorry, I always forget."

The butler or assistant seemed taken aback. But he answered calmly. "My name is Ramse, sir."

"Well, Ramse." Since Lloyd seems to be the boss of the man, he wants him to do him something. Something that will make his job easier. "I want you to find four people."

"And who are these people?"

"Jay Walker."

The man in the tuxedo got out a piece of paper and started writing.

"Zane Roberts. Cole Sanders."

Lloyd paused for dramatic effect.

"And Kai incendi."

* * *

Lloyd was told by Ramse to take a shower. But first, he had to go back to his room. He actually didn't know where his room was but he went to the room he initially woken up in. Since it was colored green, it should be his room.

When Lloyd entered the room, it looked clean. There was a bed in front of him. On the left side of the room was a desk with a computer on it. On the right side was chairs.

He went into the vast room. The curtains blocked the transparent view from the outside. Lloyd looked at his bed to find a book neatly put in the center. It was a dark shade of blue.

 _'What's this?'_

Lloyd picked it up. It was plain leather. He opened to reveal pages that _weren't_ filled with words. No. It was filled with lines and figures. The drawings ran past through the edge of the pages.

He closed it revealing the title of the book embedded in the blue leather cover.

'H.O.M.E.' he read.

Lloyd closed his eyed to remember what Sensei Wu told him.

 _"Your priority is to find the way to go back home. Use the book!"_ The words echoed again.

The book, it was his way home. He opened it again to see the contents. It was still the same. Lines and figures moving past the pages. He looked closely to see writings that were written parallel to the different lines.

Lloyd couldn't understand it. They were equations only he could find on the boards of geniuses. And others was just measurements and instructions.

 _'I need the others.'_

* * *

After taking a shower. Lloyd dressed himself with a tuxedo he found on the walk-in closet. Since he was going on some kind of a company, he thinks this is what business men wore.

He went to tour the house a little longer but Ramse reminded him of the urgent meeting. All the information he got from the house was that it had multiple rooms. Guest rooms. And also it was really big.

Lloyd walked outside. He was about to go inside the car when another servant opened the door for him. 'I'm not going to be able to cope having a life like this.' The owner turned around to see the majesty of his house. The walls were a shade of dark orange. The roofs were shaded brown. It reminded Lloyd of the bounty.

"Sir, we need to go." The man on the door reminded him.

Lloyd nodded.

"Sir" another man called him. It was Ramse. "The people you wanted me to look in, I have transferred the data to your PA. You'll get the results from her."

Lloyd only nodded and got in. He just wanted this meeting to be over so he could concentrate to finding the other members of his team.

The car started to run.

Lloyd was in a limo. The driver was at front. Lloyd was also wondering if he was meant to remember his driver's name or could he be one of the million drivers he could have hired. Clearly, the money was taking a toll on Lloyd but his team was more important.

But still, Lloyd didn't know where he was. What is the name of this realm? What part of this realm is he right now? What special thing is found on this realm? Lloyd's questions were burning.

 _'Heck!' I don't even know where I am, or where I'm going!'_ Lloyd mentally screamed. He was only going to the meeting to get it over with but he felt nervous.

Lloyd quickly took the book he brought with him. He scanned it. It was still the same incomprehensible pages.

Something about the book made him feel safe. Lloyd felt like he needs to protect the book at all cost. It was, as if, the only connection he has to his real home.

Lloyd's pants buzzed. He didn't know he had a mobile phone on him. He took the ringing phone only to find it without buttons and all it had was a screen. At first he was confused but the screen had instructions on how to answer the phone call by sliding his finger to the right.

The caller's name was Stella. The green ninja in tuxedo answered it.

"Hello, sir?" The other end of the caller said. But Lloyd still had his focus on the book. He continued flipping the pages.

"Hello." Lloyd answered back.

"Mr. Garmadon? I would like to ask some questions about the people you wanted me to look into." Stella informed.

Lloyd's senses spiked once he heard information about the others. "Why? What happened?" Lloyd inquired. He was waiting for her answered when he found himself on the last page of the book. There was something written on the last page.

"Well, sir..." Stella stated but the green ninja had completely ignored her. In the last page, the written words were 'September 22'.

The call was cut off. "Hello?" Lloyd called her attention. "Hello? Are you there?" But she did not answer back.

It took Lloyd a couple of minutes to find the button that opens the panel to the driver but when he did, he asked him.

"What day is it today?" the driver's employer asked.

"Oh sir, it's Tuesday." The driver answered him.

But Lloyd really did want to know about what date it is today, it was all because the date written on the back was very important. He didn't know what it was for. But Lloyd knows that that date was very important. "No, I meant the date. The exact date."

"Oh sir." The driver fidgeted at such an absurd question. "It's August 15, sir."

If only Lloyd checked his smartphone, he would have already known the answer. But he didn't know what smartphones are.

* * *

Lloyd has finally arrived to the meeting he was needed. He found himself standing in front of a tall sleek-looking building. But the words beside the building unnerved him. He looked over to the sign beside the entrance still far away from him.

"Garmadon Corporations." Lloyd said out loud. The company was his. He didn't expect that. His false identity was being the owner of a company he didn't know how to lead!

Before all that happened, Lloyd was also alienated by the city. Because it felt so familiar. The city he was in reminded him of Ninjago City. Skyscrapers were very tall. Lloyd never knew that realms could look alike. Is he in Ninjago City right now?

'No' Lloyd answered himself. There was no way this was Ninjago City. This city was bigger. And it was _unfamiliar_ at the same time.

* * *

Lloyd entered the premises. There were a lot of people walking around which looked like they were very busy. Besides the overwhelming feeling, Lloyd continued walking. Lloyd could sense four people in formation with him. Lloyd knew they were his bodyguards. But all of this felt so new. The savior doesn't know what to do.

At last, somebody came to Lloyd. He was a black haired male and had glasses on.

"Mr. Garmadon, you've finally arrived. The meeting is held at the eightieth floor."

'Eightieth what?'

"It'll start in approximately..." The employee looked at watch with his hands on his glasses, "Twenty three minutes."

Lloyd was still overwhelmed by this place. He looked back to find a portrait hanging in the majestic walls. A portrait of someone he knows.

"Dad?" Lloyd remembered his father and all the things he did for him. The portrait had his father standing on a red curtain backdrop.

The employee jerked his head up to where Lloyd was looking. "Oh yes, Dr. Garmadon. The founding father. And of course, your father, sir."

Lloyd only looked at the male presence for a glimpse before returning his gaze back to the painting of his father. 'Dr. Garmadon?'

The new revelation hit Lloyd back to his real purpose. _'To find a way back home.'_

"Where's my personal assistant?"

* * *

Lloyd found himself in front of the conference room with the book in his hand. He found that Stella, his personal assistant, was in her office. But he had to attend the meeting first before meeting her. She couldn't attend the meeting right now, says the guy he met at the lobby.

Taking small steps forwards, Lloyd felt a wave of butterflies in his stomach. What was he gonna do at this meeting? He needed to find a way to divert his attention from the company to his friends who needs help.

He opened the door to find a properly lit room with an oval table. The table was surrounded with chairs which were already sat upon by people who, to Lloyd's understanding, was important to the company. They could also see the outside because of the glass windows.

One of the staff directed Lloyd to the center table facing the board. He then saw a name plaque with his name on it and the letters 'CEO'.

 _'This company's going to fail._ '

* * *

The meeting started. After a couple of minutes has passed, the meeting had turned into an argument. The people sitting down had taken sides. They were all yammering at the same time. Lloyd was just glad nobody noticed him.

"Our company has had a very bad-"

"It doesn't matter. As long as our profits are stabilized, we are fine."

"What do you mean fine?"

"Mr. Jackson, please shut up."

"Why is everyone not paying attention to our real problem?"

Lloyd was starting to feel sleepy to all their words that was mixing in his ears.

"Why don't we ask our Chief Executive Officer?"

Lloyd didn't know they were referring to him so he just ignored it. Except that everyone was quiet now and stared at him for response. He peeked once again at the plaque. 'CEO'

"Mr. Garmadon, what do you think?"

Lloyd was very confused. Not one idea popped in his head. Imagine you were suddenly pulled in alien planet to sing their favorite song, what would you do?

"Uhm-" Lloyd muttered.

"Mr. Garmadon, we know of your party last night. Please, at least, lead the company to a better place."

Lloyd looked to all their faces. This was too much. He quickly stood up. 'Why did I ever think that this was going to be easy? Why didn't I just said I was sick or something?' Lloyd shouted at himself while he walked towards the doors.

The others, on the other hand, started once Lloyd was out.

"We should call in that kid that blew our electrical grid."

"What was his name?"

* * *

Lloyd breathed once he was outside the room. He just wanted to find Stella's office and ask her.

Moving through the hallways, Lloyd noticed the symbol of the company embedded in the walls and the words 'Garmadon Corporations. Bringing the power in your hands.'

Lloyd ignored it, figuring that one of the company's basic responsibility was electricity.

Considering Lloyd's thoughts being somewhere else, he bumped into a girl. She was auburn haired with a ponytail.

"Boss!" She cried.

'Wait a minute.' Lloyd processed. This was the girl who kissed him last night!

"Hey boss. I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." She apologized but Lloyd's feeling of nervousness was replaced with embarrassment stemming from the fact that you are facing the girl who kissed you last night which also made you pass out.

"Hey." the word was all Lloyd could say.

"Sir." She looked down, apparently also feeling the embarrassment.

Lloyd checked her name tag on her jacket. 'Stella.'

"You're my personal assistant!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Stella was baffled. "Uhm, I'm gonna say yes?" She teasingly said.

* * *

Lloyd was in his own office now. It was big. The windows were made of glass. He could see the other buildings and the rest of the city. Stella was just behind him while Lloyd took in the view.

"Uh-hm" Stella coughed. "You wanted the profiles of four people, boss?"

Lloyd turned to her and sat down his office chair. "Can you show me?"

"Yes." She snappily said. She put down all the files on folders she held unto the desk. "Which order do you want me to explain them?"

"Uhm, anyway you want."

She smiled happily at the statement. She then took one of the folders. "This folder is for Jay Walker. He's an engineer at the California Institute of Technology." Stella threw the folder to the table facing Lloyd. The folder was filled with pieces of paper. Some were pictures and others were medical records and the likes.

Lloyd picked the picture up.

"He's also an astronaut, having been selected by NASA to upgrade their telescope at the ISS."

'NASA?' Lloyd thought. "ISS?" He said accidentally.

"It's the International Space Station." Stella plainly said. "His parents are unknown but he was top of his class."

'Looks like Jay had a lush life too.'

"And more importantly, he is also the reason why our electrical grid last summer blew up. It was one of his inventions but the university has persuaded the board to forgetthat."

Lloyd took another folder and opened it. "How about the others?"

"That's Cole Sanders. Recently dubbed as one of the world's youngest leading scientists."

"Scientist?" Lloyd nearly laughed at the last word. He never pegged Cole to ever be connected to the sciences in another life.

"What? He's smart."

Lloyd was starting to doubt Stella. All the other people he had met today was disciplined around him, but she was more open to Lloyd. He signaled her to continue.

"He's a geochemist. He is currently on the Around-the-Earth-"

"Earth?" Lloyd tensed at the word. 'Earth? As in, Ninja of Earth?'

"Yes, earth." She explained briefly. "As I was saying, he is on the Around-The-Earth-Tour and he will arrive tomorrow afternoon. Further information says that his mother died on a plane crash. His father is unknown."

Stella took another folder and read it. "This ones on Zane Roberts. This was a tricky one to find since he's not a person, sir."

"I know."

The assistant paused at Lloyd's comment but she didn't stop. "He's a robot created by a private company. His creator has recently died. He is the breakthrough of Artificial Intelligence. The location of the company is unknown and so is Zane."

Lloyd didn't like to hear that last statement Stella has made. He doesn't know where Zane is. How does he find him? How will he remember?

"Recent updates by the company's website said they had upgraded him with a program called Project PIXAL."

'PIXAL'

Lloyd took the last folder which is supposed to be Kai's profile.

"Uhm, sorry sir" Stella apologized.

Lloyd stared at the folder's contents.

"But we didn't find anything on Kai Incendi."

The folder was empty. There was nothing in it.

"He doesn't exist. There is no one called Kai Incendi." After Stella explained that, she reached in her pocket to take a piece of paper. "But I did find a family of Incendi's on a newspaper article. But, again, it doesn't mention anyone named Kai." She threw the paper to the open folder.

Lloyd read the article. 'Family brutally killed.' Chills went to Lloyd's spine. 'This can't be right. Something's wrong.'

He kept reading. 'Four people, a father, a mother, and two siblings, were found dead last night on their house. There was no motive as to why the killers murdered the family but they were still not found. The victims were an unknown family called the Incendi's.'

"Why do you want to look for them, boss?" Stella asked.

Lloyd looked at the date of the article, 'September 23'. He quickly took the book beside the desk and checked the last page. 'September 22'. And then there was the word _yesterday_.

"Is something wrong?"

There was another phrase in the page he didn't notice before. It read "lucerna."

"What?"

Lloyd stood up, "Do you know who's Lucerna?" He asked.

"Lucerna? I'm sorry sir, but I don't know anyone with that name." Stella said.

Lloyd laid back at his seat.

"But I do know lucerna is Latin for candle." mentioned Stella.

"Candle?" Lloyd asked one more time.

"Yes." answered Stella.

Lloyd looked at his desk to find a red unused candle standing upright on a candle holder. He quickly took it to the center of the desk.

"What are you doing, Mr. Garmadon?" Stella asked sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Proof."

Stella only ignored his answer. She only waited for something to happen.

"Proof about what?"

Stella waited with Lloyd for something to happen to the candle but nothing happened for a few minutes.

"If he is truly alive."

Lloyd gave up and closed the book. It was then the candle lit without being ignited while the lights in the room went out. The daylight was still shining up on them though.

"Whoa, was that magic?" Stella asked again.

"Proof! Kai's alive! He's somewhere here. I just need to find them."

Lloyd turned away from Stella and faced the windows.

This was it, he found them. Kind of. All he needs to do is abstain his responsibility of this company and give it to someone else while he finds the others and then go home.

After a couple of seconds of thinking, he held his hands several inches from each other and tried to create an energy ball to check if he still has his powers. Since his had Stella behind his back, she couldn't see what he was about to do.

A green energy ball appeared in front of him.

* * *

 **Yey! They still have they're powers here on Earth. And yes, they are here on Earth. I think of this like a puzzle that needs solving. Thankfully, I already know the answer.**

 **Oh, the song was Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus. Not that I like her, I just like the music.**

 **Do you have any questions?**

 **Well, I have. Was this chapter too long? What word limit do you guys want? I was aiming for 4000 but turned out it was longer.**

 **Well, please leave a review.**


	3. Water Proof

**OMG guys. Thanks you for all who has reviewed. They're like energy drinks to me.**

 **The previous chapter was really long. So I had shortened this one. The start of the recruitment is happening. Which means** **we get to meet Jay here, and somebody else. I also plan to make Stella more major than minor.**

 **As it should be, Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Water Proof**

Jay opened his eyes.

He was in his bedroom. He quickly got up from his bed and did what he did almost every day.

He took his phone from the night stand and turned it to the stereo on his living room. The music boomed throughout the apartment.

 _I was reminiscing just the other day_

He opened up the curtains to see another beautiful day in his apartment.

 _While having coffee all alone and Lord, it took me away_

The engineer sang with the tune of the song while moving to the bathroom. He felt like today would be another great day.

 _Back to a first-glance feeling on New York Times_

He was now brushing his teeth and dancing in the mirror.

 _Back when you fit my poem like a perfect rhyme_

He finished brushing and stepped into the shower. This time he was singing loudly.

 _Took off faster than a green light, go_

Jay was also singing in the shower.

 _Hey, skip the conversation and you already know_

He put on his towel and turned on the news. Without deciding, he got out the controllers and played video games without putting any clothes on. At least, he was in a towel.

 _I left a note on the door with a joke we'd made_

 _And that was the first day_

 _And darling it was good._

Just then, his telephone rang. Jay looked over the phone on the stereo. He turned off the music and picked up the phone. "Hello?" He called on.

"Hey, Jay. It's Maya. Someone's looking for you here." The other end said.

"What? But it's my day off!" whined Jay.

"I don't know, he said he really needs to see you." Maya, on the other end of the line, said.

Jay couldn't believe this. It was his day off for Pete's sake.

 _'Who could he be?'_ Jay speculated.

"Who is he?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him, but they called him Mr. Garmadon."

Jay mentally screamed. "Oh no, oh no, oh no."

"Who is he? What did you do?" The other line asked Jay but he was too occupied to answer.

Jay dropped the phone then ran to his room.

"Hello? Jay? Hello?" Maya called for him but the phone was without a person.

Jay, on the other hand, were looking for clothes. _'This is about the electrical grid! Come on, Jay. They're gonna kill you.'_

He opened his closet and looked for suitable clothes. He threw away all the ones he didn't need. "Something must have happened to the power plant." Jay reasoned. There was no time. He couldn't let them wait or that's goodbye to machines forever.

Jay turned around to see his room a clean mess. "I'll clean up later." Since he already found the right clothes, he dashed outside.

 _'This was starting out to be a perfect day. Now, I can't go to the amusement park.'_ Jay complained.

* * *

Jay arrived at Caltech minutes ago. He didn't have a car so he took a cab.

Now, he quietly walked to his work room. Maya told him that Mr. Garmadon is waiting for him inside. When he was on the door, he opened it slightly to peek at who was inside. He was there. Although Jay hasn't been seen by him yet.

 _'There's Mr. Lloyd Garmadon. He's gonna kill me.'_ Jay mentally said.

A voice behind Jay made him jump. "Jay! What are you doing there?" Maya startled him. She noticed him peeking at the door.

"Oh Maya! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Jay loudly whispered. He looked at her. She had shoulder length black hair.

"You're supposed to meet him!" Maya scolded him.

"Alright! Alright!" Jay admitted defeat but he still had his eyes on the slit of the door.

Maya kept waiting for Jay to open the door and get this over with but she gave up and walked away.

One minute and forty eight seconds passed. At last, he opened the door to see Mr. Garmadon. _'I'm so hooped.'_

Mr. Garmadon was standing door observing the various objects inside. He turned around when he heard the door open. "Jay!" Lloyd uttered.

And then suddenly, Jay lost control. He went down on his knees, "I'm so so super sorry, Mr. Garmadon. It won't him again, I promise.", and started to beg.

Lloyd tried to get him up. "Wh-Wha-What are you doing?"

"The EMP just suddenly malfunctioned! And-and I didn't know what to do!" Jay explained. Lloyd just wanted him to stand up.

"No, I'm not here about-"

"Can you please forgive me for all the things I've done?"

"Jay! Just stand up!" Lloyd commanded.

Jay did so. But he kept on talking, "In retrospect, you did have a-"

"Jay! I'm not here about that." Lloyd sternly said,

Jay eyes widened in shock. "Then, why are you here?"

Lloyd also didn't know what to tell him. Clearly, Jay doesn't remember Lloyd but he does. He can't just tell him that he needs to remember something. Jay would just be more confused. But what was his plan?

"You're the owner and the CEO of Garmadon Corporation, right?" asked Jay. "Sir? Are you there?" Jay waved his hands in front of Lloyd.

Lloyd took the book titled HOME from the nearby table. Jay gasped at it.

"You have the Halo-Omniplacement Memory Engine!"

Lloyd held the book in front of him. "The what now?"

Jay quickly moved closer to Lloyd and took the book. It was after that he realized he just took something from a high level company CEO. "May I?"

"You already took it." Lloyd said the obvious. "What is that anyway?"

"This is a blueprint." Jay opened the book and scanned the pages.

"It's not blue." Lloyd pointed out. A strange stillness followed considering the accidentally grown up child's innocence. "I'm sorry, a blueprint for what?"

Jay held the pages into the light as if to check that it wasn't fake. "Is this real? Is this the original?" Jay asked him.

Lloyd shrugged since he didn't know what he was talking about, "I guess so."

"Wow. And you want me to build this?" Jay pointed at the book. "I would be much honored Mr. Garmadon and I will do this just for the destruction I have created on the electrical grid last year."

"Wait a minute. What does this this blueprint build?" Lloyd queried.

"The Halo-Omniplacement Memory Engine was just a rumor that the Department of Defense was building. But how did you have the original blueprints?" Lloyd didn't answer. Instead, he took the book and scanned it himself just to check if he left something out.

"Jay, you would build whatever this is for me? This is our home!"

"Mr. Garmadon, that is a top-class machine that I don't even know what it does. This blueprint is supposed to be a secret. It's supposed to do something with the memory of a person- What do you mean way home?"

Lloyd was in deep thought about the word _memory_. Maybe, this thing can make them remember. The only thing he has to do is to make Jay build it. "I want you to build HOME."

Jay kind of understood what he meant.

"And after you do this, all of your accounts regarding the company will be discounted."

Jay paused for a moment. "When do I start?"

* * *

All of the events that happened until now made Jay believe that today would not just be a great day, it would be the greatest day ever. First, he gets to build a top-secret machine Mr. Garmadon had given him. Second, he would be able to experiment with electromagnetic pulses after he does the object since all his connection with Mr. Garmadon's company will be rendered moot. But that's not the best part, the best part is he gets to experiment with something that was supposed to be secret.

 _'My dreams are weird.'_

Now, he was walking down the halls with Mr. Garmadon which he insisted he call Lloyd.

"Okay, _Lloyd._ " Jay called Lloyd with the word accented. "We can't really build here, because the book is top-secret. Where do you want me to build it?"

Lloyd thought for a moment, "At my house." Lloyd realized that his mansion had several rooms that was not occupied. Maybe, he was meant to recruit all the ninja and the rooms are theirs, one room each. "You'll be living there."

"Really? Wow." Jay couldn't believe. He gets to live in a complete stranger's house. At least, the stranger was rich. And for the record, he's only doing this for the secret thing and for the company to leave him alone every time he wants to test something he built. "Can I check the blueprint?"

Lloyd handed him the blueprint while they were walking towards the cafeteria.

Jay scanned the pages, looking for parts that he understands. "Looks like we need a chemist, there are a lot of chemical equations here I don't understand."

Lloyd stopped in his tracks. 'Chemist?' Lloyd thought, remembering Stella's words. " _He's a geochemist." 'Cole's a geochemist'_

"And judging by the number of variables in these equations, we also need a supercomputer." Jay went on leaving Lloyd standing. He looked back when he noticed he was no longer following him. "Is something wrong?"

 _'Supercomputer. That's Zane.'_ The blueprint book needs all three of them to be built. But how about Kai?

"Sir- I mean Lloyd?" Jay was in front of him now.

"Nothing. Come on."

"Hey, Maya!" Jay shouted to a girl.

Maya faced the direction of the voice. "Hey, Jay. How it's going?"

"Guess what? I'll be working for this guy now." Jay stated pointing to Lloyd who had his back turned from them.

"Mr. Garmadon?" Maya whispered.

"Yeah!"

It was at this time that Lloyd turned around and saw who Maya really was.

 _'Nya?'_

"Hello, Mr. Garmadon. Nice to meet you." Maya had her hand in the air to shake hands. But he didn't anything in return. Maya just put her hand back to where it was.

Lloyd was caught by surprise. Maya really looked like Nya. From the hair to her face. "H-Hi, nice to meet you t-too." Lloyd stuttered and then took out his hand. He really wanted to hug her. They were pretty close in their lives in Ninjago. The reason was because when the boys get out for their mission, it's Lloyd and her who was left at home. And now, she doesn't remember him. But why is her name Maya? Was she really Nya or some kind of impostor? The article said Nya and her family is dead. But the candle, which the book hinted upon, automatically lighted itself, as if symbolizing Kai was still alive which means Nya's alive. "Your name is Maya, right?"

"Yes."

Lloyd needed _her_ to join them. Maybe she can tell him where Kai is can be found. "Can you help us?"

* * *

Lloyd didn't know what he really to take Nya with him here. It was only supposed to be the five of them. But Nya was here, named Maya. Does that mean Kai is alive, named somebody else? This was bad. Something was wrong. In the meantime, He had Maya/Nya join Jay in building the HOME.

Lloyd has had a hard day. He had to find someone else to replace him as CEO for the mean time that he's gone looking for his teammates. Now, he has to build the HOME, which is actually a blueprint of the book and now, Nya is named Maya. Why? Why is Nya here in the first place? Was she there when they traversed worlds?

Lloyd sat down in the sofa. He and the duo just got back from Caltech. All the necessary papers was signed thanks to Stella. Now, he just wants to make sense of things. Jay already started studying the book. He said he still needs to solve the blueprint.

Lloyd heard Jay _reaping_ the pages of the book one-by-one. The action alerted Lloyd.

"What are you doing!?" Lloyd got up and took the book from Jay.

"Don't worry, that was supposed to happen. To see the full blueprint, we have to reap the papers and solve it like a jigsaw puzzle." Jay explained showing the page he already reaped out. The page was perfectly taken from the book, the reaping didn't tear it. The edge of the paper that was torn was perfectly straight. It was like they printed it from a computer. "Look." Jay gestured Lloyd to listen. He took the book from Lloyd and started to look for a page. He then tore it out. He took the two pages and placed them side by side in the nearby table. "The drawings continue from one page to another."

Lloyd observed and Jay was right. The lines from one page continued to the other and formed a much more distinguishable image.

"All we have to do is to take all the pages and arrange them in the right order."

"Okay, I understand." Lloyd went back to the sofa and relaxed once more. Noticing Nya wasn't here or Maya that is, he asked Jay. "Uh, Where's Nya?"

"Who?"

"I mean Maya."

"Oh, she's upstairs in her room. Thanks by the way. You have a really great house." Jay commented, absorbing the beauty of the architecture.

Surprisingly, Lloyd was surprised. "Uh, thanks." He looked to the drawers near the wall to find picture frames.

Jay spread the pages all over the spacious floor.

Lloyd, on the other hand, was baffled to find pictures of his father and him. He doesn't remember taking this pictures. But they looked really happy.

He observed his surroundings. The mansion was really big. The walls were white with a slight tint of blue. The lights were adorning every wall and ceiling. The TV was also eighty-four inch high definition. Lloyd was starting to like this world. Everything in the house was decorated.

Ramse suddenly crept up to Lloyd while he was also absorbing the surroundings but the latter didn't recoil. "Sir, if you want to build a project, may I suggest the secret lair?" He whispered.

"Secret lair?" Lloyd got curious from his butler's suggestion.

Ramse gestured to follow him. Lloyd did so until they came up to a book shelf in a room behind the second living room. Ramse pulled a book out. The whole shelf opened like an elevator. It revealed some kind of a real elevator that needed a passcode.

Lloyd was marveled at the sight. _'I have a secret lair? Whoa'_

"Only you know the passcode." Ramse acknowledged.

 _'Password? This things needs a password!?'_ Lloyd didn't know, or at least he didn't remember time. He tried to remember some specific order of numbers but nothing came up.

* * *

"Hey, you already changed." Jay told Maya who just arrived from downstairs.

"Yeah, there were a ton of clothes in there." Maya looked at her dress. It was nice. Seeing Jay was busy on the floor, she asked if she could be of an assistance, "Do you need help?"

"Yes, please. There are like four hundred pages in here that needs arranging." Jay had all the papers in the floor.

Maya moved closer to Jay and gathered the papers.

She already knew that the book was a secret blueprint. The creator of the blueprint was never known.. It was supposed to be a device that can change the memories of a person. Now, they were helping build it. She didn't mind building something so powerful that it was kept secret because their employer, Mr. Garmadon, didn't know what the device really does. Well, they had to explain it to him. But she was just doing this for Jay.

She checked each for clues to which other paper it connects too. She noticed that there was a longer piece of paper in the drawer next to the wall. When she took it and tried to separate the two pieces of paper, it wouldn't. It was like they were glued shut. "Does this pages have magnetic strips?" She asked.

Jay was still busy with the papers but he still answered the question with another. "I don't know, why?"

"Because the papers sort of glued themselves with each other." She showed the paper to Jay.

Jay took it, "Yeah, it does. That's awesome! Maybe it shows us if it's right or wrong. If it connects, it's right otherwise it's wrong."

Maya nodded. "You know, we need a bigger space for this. Although the floor is big enough. I mean, something that was designed for this. Some kind of a workplace."

A few seconds past and Jay broke the silence, as always. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, Why?"

Jay stood up and made a mellifluous hand waving as if he was joking, "I'm going to cook dinner." Jay went to the kitchen. The kitchen was visible to where they were since there was hardly any walls in the big mansion.

"Are you crazy? This is not our house." Maya addressed.

 _'Our house'_ Jay thought. He wished this was their house. He always liked Maya from the moment they first met. But at the time, Maya had a boyfriend. He couldn't tell her his feelings. But now, she was single, and he has a chance with her. But the two of them were already friends. They know each other too much now to ever establish a relationship. That's what Jay thinks. "Technically, we are guests in the house."

"Guests? Jay, we're working for the owner of the house."

Jay just ignored her words because he wanted to cook for Maya. He hated the friend zone. Even if he doesn't know if he is there or not.

"Excuse me but Mr. Garmadon is asking for you two." Ramse suddenly said. Maya's body jumped from the shock the butler gave him. That guy really needs to have louder shoes. He always crept up them ever since they arrived.

"Oh, where is he?" Maya questioned after returning to her normal unsurprised state.

Ramse turned his back towards them. "Follow me, miss."

The two of them followed until they found Lloyd standing in front of an elevator.

"Hey guys." Lloyd called.

"What's this?" Jay motioned to the elevator.

"My secret lair." answered Lloyd, "But I don't remember the password."

"Huh." Jay shrugged. "Wait, did you say 'secret lair'?"

"Yes." Maya responded for Lloyd.

"OMG you have a secret lair!" Jay excitedly shouted. "How can you have a secret lair? What's in it? Wait, did you say you don't remember the password? Aww." Jay whined.

"Try your birthday." Maya suggested.

"Birthday?" Jay asked.

Lloyd's birthday was April 8. _'Hold on a second'_ he thought. _'The last page helped me prove that Kai was alive. And now Nya's proof. The date was September 22.'_

Lloyd moved to the passcode locker and input the numbers 0922.

"Your birthday's September 22?"

"Apparently, no." They were startled once again when Ramse answered the question. Lloyd shrugged it off and waited for the elevator open.

With swift movements, the doors opened. Lloyd first thought there would be another room beyond the doors but it was just an elevator. It's also big. Lloyd stepped in and motioned the others to get in. They were hesitating, even Jay. "Well, come on."

Ramse didn't step in. "I won't be joining you sir, I still have to cook for dinner." He said looking to the nearest window. The sun was setting.

The elevator closed. The three of them shared silence until it opened once again to reveal the so-called 'Secret Lair'.

It was just one room, several meters from the ground. It was like the basement but it was really big. It contained computers and TV screens. There was a large table inside. It was some kind of headquarters. The lights were dim but it made the room a much more exciting place especially when the lights were definitely colored. It reminded Lloyd of the bridge they had at the bounty.

This mansion was really full of secrets.

"Wow! I never knew heaven was real." Jay awed at the secret of the house.

"You can say that again." Maya said.

"Wow! I never knew heaven was real." Jay repeated.

Lloyd had his eyes on the wall. There was a sign representing the name of the room embedded on the wall just like at the company. 'Basal, Resistant In Disaster, Grand Environment.'

"We could work here. This is the best place for us to finish the project." Maya mentioned.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Jay enthusiastically jumped up and down indicating he had an idea. "We could call this project something like Project Book or something much cooler."

Maya smiled to Jay's idea. It was kinda cool. "We could call it Project X." Maya inferred.

"No, something that sounds cool like Project Blueprint or Project Home or House, Mansion?"

"Come on, my idea's good. Project X?"

Lloyd thought for a moment. "How about Project Realms?"

"That sounds good." Maya politely said to her new boss.

"Oh, okay." Jay lost his energy.

Lloyd felt that his friends were seeing him as much more their master than a friend. He didn't like that. He sensed that they both agreed to the name because he suggested it. It helps that he was with people he was familiar with but it just gets worse when you know they don't remember you and they don't treat you the way they should be, as friends. He missed the times when he was being teased by the others because he was still a kid. But now, it just doesn't feel right.

Lloyd turned to the nearest blackboard and using chalk, he wrote 'Project'. "Okay, we'll go with Project X." He proceeded by writing 'X' at the end.

"Really? Yay!" Nya was delighted, or was she Maya? She punched Jay on the shoulder. "Hehe, I win." She said, smirking.

"Hey!"

For a little bit of time, Lloyd felt that he was home. All he needs to do was the others, Kai, Zane, Cole and Sensei Wu was out. He really missed them.

* * *

A phone rang.

Lloyd's hand reached for it from his bed. The clock shows it was still 7:42. He hasn't had a good sleep in a while. Especially when Ninjago is always in peril. The bed was so soft and so bouncy and so were the pillows. The sunlight was peeking in from outside.

They've been working all night to finish the blueprint, and now, a phone call has awoken Lloyd.

Lloyd looked who the caller was. It was Stella. He answered.

"Hey, Mr. Garmadon." Stella said.

Lloyd fell back on the bed. "Just call me Lloyd." he mumbled in his sleepy state.

"I found the address." Stella informed.

"What address?" Lloyd tried to wake from the drowsiness.

"The address for the private company Zane Roberts is found."

Lloyd was immediately not sleepyafter hearing the news. _'Zane?'_ Lloyd thought. He was about to recruit one of their own. Another step closer into finding a way home. "Get my driver."

* * *

 **Ba da daa. Maya's Nya GASP.**

 **Well, I was planning to make the reveal appear in the next chap but then it would be boring. And the song is Holy Ground by Taylor Swift.**

 **I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Up next would be Zane and Cole, not to spoil you guys, while I have a little something something prepared for Kai.**

 **It's funny that the characters are actually in an alternate universe (the one you are in currently) because they were _transported_ here? (Is that the right word?)**

 **Thanks again to Lady Momou, AveXCninja11, Determine Artist, StoryMaker7 and NerdyJD. Sorry if I skipped someone. (I had a hard time finding you guys when I don't know how to navigate the... _homepage?_ Is that it?)**

 **Leave a review!**


End file.
